Azúcar, pimienta y sal
by Neko C
Summary: Ellos eran felices con las imperfecciones de su relación perfecta, pero siempre se puede tratar de mejorar las cosas, ¿no?


**En vista que tenía unos cuantos fics incompletos y la inspiración llega siempre que tengo algo importante que hacer -además de cuando tengo los niveles de alcohol altos-, aproveché para terminar este y dejárselo al alcance de sus ojos, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer:**** Haku Yowane y Dell Honne son una creación de Caffein, todos los derechos a su persona, yo sólo los tomé prestados. El título es sacado de un tango homónimo de Jorge Falcon y Abel Aznar.**

**Aclaración:**** Non-cest.**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Azúcar, pimienta y sal"**** (Por Neko C.)**

La bocanada de aire que uno toma al despertar cuando tuvo una experiencia genial la noche anterior es mucho más placentera que cualquier otra que se inhale en el resto del día, de eso no había dudas; pues combínenlo con los finos rayos del Sol colándose por las cortinas blancas de la habitación y el trinar suave de los pájaros en los árboles cercanos. Un cigarrillo encendido en su boca hubiera dado el toque perfecto a su despertar, o por lo menos ese era su anhelo... era una lástima que tuviera que conformarse con el entumecimiento en su brazo izquierdo y el peso extra en su pecho desnudo.

Miró a la causante de la opresión sobre su torso con una expresión que mezclaba la ternura, la molestia y la indiferencia: los largos y lacios cabellos desparramados por la extensión de la espalda de ella y parte de la cama; sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad; la respiración pausada y sincronizada; la blanca piel descubierta... demasiadas cursilerías entraron a su cerebro como para sentirse de la misma forma que cuando volvió al mundo real después de dormir.

Suspiró con un poco de pesadez, pero no hizo nada para mover de la cómoda almohada que parecía ser él para Haku, sólo mantuvo su mirada en el cuerpo femenino, recordando lo vivido hacía escasas horas -bastante complacido, cabe decir-. Y es que, extrañamente, al lado de la albina Dell encontraba sus mejores momentos de paz.

Se podría decir incluso que hacían una linda y morbosa pareja, por más que el título estuviera sobrevaluado y lo considerara inútil, el albino a veces pensaba que esa era la mejor descripción de su actual relación con la mujer que yacía durmiendo a su lado; rayos, otra vez pensando melosidades.

Hasta su encuentro con la albina le pareció una trama mal planea de esas molestas comedias románticas que estaba acostumbrado a soportar por alguna de sus antiguas y fugaces novias: un bar de mala fama, unas cuantas copas para olvidar penas, cruzadas que se miraron sin intención, un acuerdo de una noche sin compromiso... lo sorprendente fue que mantuvieran el contacto incluso después de eso y por eso se encontrara en esos momentos debatiendo lo que de verdad era Haku para él.

Porque el fumador empedernido no era de las personas que creía en los cuentos de hadas ni en estar atado a nadie, simplemente le parecía absurdo. Con tantas muchachas había salido en su juventud escolar que siempre trataban de cambiarlo para convertirlo en ese príncipe azul que todas deseaban, con infructuosos resultados.

Eso era el punto bueno, ella no le pedía que dejara sus vicios, tampoco le molestaba su falta de tacto y dedicación; él se lo agradecía no obligándola a abandonar su vicio por el alcohol ni su depresión crónica, aunque claras indirectas siempre eran lanzadas al aire, aún sin intención alguna de que uno de los dos realmente cambiara.

¿Qué eran ellos en realidad? ¿Una pareja? ¿Simples amigos con derechos especiales? ¿Conocidos que se frecuentaban para saciar vanamente la soledad en sus vidas? ¿Novios? Movió su cabeza un poco, negando la necesidad de buscarle sentido a eso. Él no estaba para sacar deducciones tan estúpidas como esas, mucho menos para pensar que de verdad necesitaba saber eso.

Claro, la mujer sobre su pecho siempre trataba de convencerlo de hacer más cosas juntos, como asistir a algún evento al aire libre o simplemente disfrutar el rato con su compañía, recibiendo negativas en cada una de las oportunidades. Sabía que ella sí creía en los cuentos de hadas y demás derivados de las películas sobre romance, pero eso era algo que el chico simplemente no aceptaría tan fácilmente. A decir verdad, Dell tenía una especie de miedo al compromiso, por más que nunca lo admitiera; aunque... estaba considerando con seriedad el hecho de intentarlo por una vez, sólo por Haku.

La joven se despertó de un momento a otro y miró con sus ojos de zafiro a su almohada. El abino observó su rostro tranquilo e inquisitivo y pensó en ese momento que, si de verdad no conociera la edad de ella, estaba cometiendo pedofilia. Se levantó tranquilamente y comenzó a buscar la ropa desparramada por el lugar, tratando de tapar las partes de su cuerpo al frío matinal.

Volteó su rostro hacia la cama para encontrar su mirada con el hombre reposando allí, algo melancólica de saber que su momento especial con él se acaba y debía de volver a su rutina solitaria de todos los días. Suspiró de manera disimulada pensando en lo último bastante frustrada. Está bien que Dell siempre decía que lo dulce empalagaba y era molesto, pero no le vendría mal tratar de "condimentar" un poco su relación.

Ella quería al albino de una manera que no debería si no quería sufrir unos cuantos daños a su corazón; mas cualquiera sabía que no se puede decidir sobre eso, sólo padecer o evitarlo, así que simplemente se resignaba a seguir a su lado cuando él lo pidiera e intentar alargar el instante lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Te quedas a desayunar?— preguntó, como era su costumbre, Haku mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Dell pensó unos segundos mientras veía desde el lecho a la albina, riendo por lo bajo ante la insistencia de ella todas las mañanas.

— ¿Por qué no?— respondió de manera simple, aceptando por primera vez lo que resultaba una nueva actividad entre ellos dos.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, pero, al instante, una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios.

"Un paso a la vez..." retumbó en su cabeza.


End file.
